


I Thought You Were Dead

by Arahaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Healer Hermione Granger, M/M, One Shot, Proposals, Short One Shot, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, a bit angsty, but don't worry because I'm a sucker for happy endings, this is also a bit rushed sorry, this is my first post here so please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahaska/pseuds/Arahaska
Summary: Harry misses his date with Draco due to an injury on the field. Draco is very worried (as he should be)





	I Thought You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potterhead25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead25/gifts).



> I wrote this based on two dialogue prompts that I recieved on tumblr: "I thought you were dead" and "marry me"  
> I decided to gift this to [ Dan ](https://stainednotebook.tumblr.com/) for all the kindness and patience shown to me that I probably didn't deserve. You are an amazing human being!!
> 
> This is my first ever post on Ao3 so if I messed up something, forgive me. I am a grandma with technology, what can you do? 
> 
> [Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling and not mine. this fictional work is only for entertainment purposes and I neither intend any copyright infringement nor seek any financial gain from this work]

As soon as he heard Hermione’s patronus asking him to come immediately to St. Mungo’s Auror ward for Harry, Draco felt the urge to apparate right from the Unspeakable’s headquarters and directly next to him. He only managed control himself at the last moment and practically ran through at least 5 people in his haste to get to the nearest floo.

 

He stared down and glared at at least 2 trainee medi-wizards before he was led to Hermione right outside Harry’s ward. He wanted go straight to his boyfriend but Hermione stopped him with a firm look and a scowl which he was reluctant to ignore even in his increasing panic. “Hermione, let me through! You called me here and said it was urgent and now you won't even let me see him!” Draco whisper shouted at her. She sighed and whispered back, “I know but he finally calmed down and now, if you go in you’ll wake him and then there might be complications-” she was cut off by Draco, “What do you mean complications? Is this that serious? I thought he was only going to be behind the scenes on this mission!! He was supposed to be home by dinner, Hermione!! We had a DATE! Tell me right fucking now what is wrong with him and don't try to mellow it down for my sake”

 

“Calm down, Draco! It isn't that serious. At least not anymore… He had been hit by a combination of two spells, one was incendio and the other a bit more ancient and obscure one that redirected the fire to his internal organs. We couldn’t identify the second one but we managed to reverse any and all damage that we could find… Draco are you okay?!”

 

But Draco had gone completely pale and was holding onto Hermione in a vice like grip lest he fall. He felt weak and numb as he said, “His internal organs were on fire!?? He could’ve died, Hermione...” he heard Hermione sigh as she replied, “I know Draco but he is okay now and finally asleep. He wouldn’t take the dreamless sleep and kept asking for you… where are you going!?Draco come back! You’ll wake him!”

 

Draco refuses to listen and goes into the VIP ward that is pretty sure to be the one housing the Saviour of the Wizarding World. He silently opens the door and walks in. It is dark and it takes some time for his eyes to adjust. Once he can see clearly enough he moves towards the bed and towards his _boyfriend_ of nearly a year. Draco still occasionally finds it surprising that he can call Harry that.

He moves to sit beside Harry and properly see him.

 

He looked so peaceful and sweet in his sleep that it made Draco’s heart clench with love, and he was immediately consumed in rage at the witch or wizard who had hurt Harry. He wanted to hunt that piece of shit down and make them _beg_ for death rather than face Draco’s wand. He looked over at Harry and saw his chest rise and fall steadily which reassured Draco that though his heart had been on fire it was still beating, his lungs still filling up with air.

 

He looked at Harry’s slightly singed off eyebrows and hair, his scar, the curve of his cheekbones, his sharp jaw and those full (sinful) lips and at length he drew his eyes away from the beautiful face and closed his eyes and sighed. A little too loud it seems, for Harry slowly opened his bright eyes and whispered Draco’s name.

 

Draco immediately looked up and scooted as close to Harry as the bed would allow. He held Harry’s hand gently and whispered, “Oh my God, Harry! I… I thought I lost you… when I received Hermione’s patronus I thought you were dead… how’re you feeling, love? Do you need something?” All this while Harry just kept looking at Draco. When he didn’t say anything for a long time Draco was worried, “What’s wrong with you, Potter! Say something! Is something the matter with your tongue? Do you want me to call Hermione? Harry... ” he stopped talking when he noticed the Harry was asking him to come closer by gesturing with his finger tips. Draco leaned as close to him as he could without hurting Harry.

 

“I’m sorry, Draco… I wanted to come today. I’m sorry I missed our date. I had some important things i wanted to ask you and-...” Harry meant to continue but Draco silenced him. “Harry, Harry shh… it’s okay. That date wasn’t as important! We can have hundreds of dates now because you’re okay, you’re alive. I’ll even take you out to that muggle Indian food restaurant and share that fucked up spicy curry with you, okay? Don’t worry...” Draco stopped talking when he heard Harry’s exasperated chuckle. He smiled and took Draco’s hand in his own and said, “You don’t need to do that, you idiot and no, today was much more important than you think… would you please get me my auror robe? I need it for something” Draco wanted to question him but since Harry had managed to stay alive, he could manage to fetch him his robes.

 

As soon as he was handed his robes, Harry immediately started looking for something in its pockets and folds even as Draco was helping him sit up in the bed. He was still looking for something when Draco settled down next to him so as to face him. “Aha!!” Draco saw Harry’s face light up and wondered what made him like that but his face soon displayed nervousness which confused Draco more. He was about to ask him what happened when suddenly Harry asked, “IneedtoaskyousomethingDraco...” and then coughed. Draco had understood nothing of what Harry had said except his name so, exasperatedly he said, “I didn’t understand a word of what you just mumbled so can you go slower, Potter?”

 

Harry gulped then closed his eyes and said, “I… needed to… er ask you something, Draco… um would… would you… marry me?” Draco gasped saw Harry’s eyes fly open, “I mean… I know this is fast… it’s only been a year... but I… I love you, Draco and… and today I was going to take you to that restaurant and I had this whole thing planned. We would have the whole terrace to ourselves and there would be those french musicians you liked so much and-...” he was cut off by Draco’s lips on his, hard and fast. Draco was still careful not to hold him too tightly or put any pressure on his torso. Finally they pulled apart, panting. They waited for their breathing to become normal, their foreheads touching.

  
“Would I be wrong to assume that this was a yes?” Harry asked with a smirk but Draco could see that the nervousness still lingered in his gorgeous green eyes. “No” said Draco and saw the way Harry’s smile began to falter, “No, you wouldn’t be wrong to assume that that was a yes.  _This_  is a yes.” He said and kissed Harry’s smiling, triumphant lips

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos is fuel for my existance.
> 
> come say hi on [ tumblr! ](http://alxhmora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
